1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injection mold, and more particularly to an injection mold with accessorial ejecting mechanism which ensures a molded article be stripped therefrom swimmingly and smoothly.
2. The Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, injection mold typically comprises an upper retaining plate 101, a stripper 102, a female mold section 103, a male mold section 104, a frame 105, an upper ejector plate 106, a lower ejector plate 107, and a lower retaining plate 108. The female and the male mold sections 103, 104 define a mold cavity 109 therebetween into which molten plastic is injected to form a molded article. Ejector rods 110 are fixed to the upper and the lower ejector plates 106, 107. Each ejector rod 110 extends through a corresponding ejector hole 111 in the male mold section 104 to meet the mold cavity 109. The upper and the lower ejector plates 106, 107 and the ejector rods 110 together constitute a mold-ejecting mechanism that may move up and down for removing the molded article after injection molding. During each molding cycle, after the injection mold being opened, the mold-ejecting mechanism moves upward and the ejector rods 110 strip the molded article off the male mold section 104.
When to form a molded article as shown in FIG. 6 in which pinholes are densely arranged, a large amount of pin cores are arranged in the male mold section and extends into the mold cavity to form the pinholes. After injection molding, the molded article is adhered to the pin cores and the adhering force is quite large, so that it is difficult for the traditional mold-ejecting mechanism to strip off the molded article. If merely increasing the ejecting force, the molded article may be damaged. In addition, as the molded article can not be arranged ejector rods at the place where pinholes are concentratively arranged, the ejecting of the molded article may be imbalanced, which also tends to damage the article.